Perdóname
by lucy.ruru
Summary: Una historia donde Tu eres la protagonista. Tu antiguo amor vuelve pero que pasara cuando te lo tengas que enfrentar y Tenma esta enamorado de ti, y no sabes a quien elegir. Hiroto,Tenma X Lectora Una nueva historia de amor No hay Yaoi ni Yuri.
1. Chapter 1: El Comienzo

_**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**_

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Level 5, menos mi personaje inventado que ese si es mio. xD**

 ** _TN: (Tu Nombre)_**

 ** _(Pensamientos)_**

 ** _(( Recuerdos ))_**

 ** _\- Acciones del personaje -_**

 **Esta historia trata de hechos reales mas los nombres y las edades fueron cambiados por los de Inazuma Eleven para proteger sus identidades. Esta historia trata de mi. Pero al estilo Inazuma Eleven.**

 **Es uno de los fics que mas le prestare atención porque el otro aun no acabo el tercer capitulo. Soy una aprendiz pero are mi mayor esfuerzo y en terminar esta historia, Soy mala poniendo a Hiroto de malo xD y a Endo como casi infiel.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con este pequeño capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

Hiroto Kiyama X Lectora  
TN: (Tu Nombre)

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Había pasado mucho tiempo, Endo se convirtió en entrenador de raimon y estaba casado con Natsumi.

Endo estaba sentado en su lugar favorito viendo el atardecer y de repente una chica de 18 años con cabello corto de color cafe se le acerco a endo. Endo tenia 24 años. Se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

Endo nervioso pregunto quien era, a lo cual la chica contesto: Mi nombre es (Tu Nombre). Un gusto Endo Satoru.

Endo: Eh? como sabes mi nombre?

Tu: Jejeje porque eres el portero legendario. Vi sus partidos cuando usted estaba en la secundaria raimon junto con Gouenji, Kidou-Sama.

Endo: Valla. Que viejos recuerdos. Espera conoces a Gouenji y Kidou?

Tu: Si. No pude evitar en sentarme a su lado. Soy su fan. este me da un autógrafo? -Sacando una libretita y una pluma-

Endo: Claro -Firma- Jejeje -Sonrojado-

Tu: Sabe usted conoce a Hiroto ?

Endo: Si. Es un gran amigo.

Tu: Mmm bueno así yo pensaba de hiroto pero no todo fue igual desde..  
((Recuerdo))

Hiroto: No podemos estar juntos sabes - Serio -

Tu: Es por ella verdad? - con lagrimas - sabes a la perfección que los vi besándose por ahí. No me engañas. Cuando los vi ese mismo día fui a tu casa y te pregunte donde habías estado y me dijiste que entrenando, cuando en realidad te fuiste con ella, mi propia mejor amiga.

Hiroto: Yo...perdóname no quise usarte

Tu: Me usaste para darle celos verdad?!. Jamas creí esto de ti Hiroto. Pensé que eras diferente, IDIOTA - le da un puñetazo a hiroto en el rostro -

Hiroto: - sorprendido - TN

Tu: - se va corriendo -

(( Fin del recuerdo ))

Endo: Así que eso paso - la abraza - tranquila en este mundo hay muchos chicos que estarían encantados de estar contigo. No te deprimas, te ves mas linda cuando sonríes - aparta las lagrimas de la chica mientras le acaricia la mejilla -  
Tu: Tienes razón, muchas gracias Endo Kun - sonríe -

Endo: - sonrojado y sorprendido - jejeje ( porque me siento nervioso )

Desde ahí se divisaba una persona que los estaba observando, era natsumi que llevaba ahí desde que esa chica se le acerco a Endo.

Y mas tarde Endo regreso a su casa. Natsumi estaba enojada pero mas celosa.

Natsumi: Donde estabas y que hacías? - con los brazos cruzados -  
Endo: Estaba mirando el atardecer ¿Porque?

Natsumi: Por nada, Simple curiosidad

Al día Siguiente

Natsumi estaba investigando quien era esa chica que estuvo con Endo ayer.

Natsumi: Ni siquiera se su nombre... solo tengo esta foto - mira la foto que les tomo a Endo y a TN -

Endo: Que haces Natsumi?

Natsumi: AAAHH Endo me asustaste - sorprendida esconde la foto dentro de su bolso -

Endo: Perdon jejeje solo te quería decir que iré a salir un rato no tardare

Natsumi: Esta Bien

Endo: - se va -

Natsumi: A de tener que entrenar a los chicos. O tal vez estará con esa chica.

En alguna parte

TN: AAAAAHHH AAACHUUUU - estornuda - quien esta hablando mal de mi

Endo: Espero no te enfermes TN

Tu: Descuida soy fuerte

Endo: Aun no entiendo como es que estas en la secundaria teniendo 18 años - confundido -

Tu: aaa. Es porque no fui a la edad que debe ser en la primaria, tuve algunos problemas de salud.

Endo: Entiendo, Bueno chicos se termino el entrenamiento!

Todos: Si entrenador!

Desde lejos se podía ver a una persona de cabello rojo y ojos color jade, con unos lentes.

¿?: Te encontré mi querida TN

TN voltea pero no ve a nadie

Tu: Eh? Habrá sido mi imaginación?

Fin del primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentro con Hiroto

_**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro con Hiroto**_

 **Ya saben todo perteneciente a Level 5, menos los personajes que inventare después.**

 _ **TN: (Tu Nombre)**_

 _ **(Pensamientos)**_

 _ **((Recuerdos))**_

 _ **\- Acciones del personaje -**_

 **Capitulo 2: Reencuentro con Hiroto**

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro con Hiroto

TN se fue a su casa vivía sola no tenia familia.

Tu: Are? La puerta esta abierta, pero si la había cerrado - Entras a la casa y dejas tus cosas en el sillón - etto... debería llamar a la policía - ves el teléfono y te acercas pero te agarran la mano - AAAAHH!

Te asustaste mucho ya que el sujeto ocultaba su rostro asta que le das un manotazo

Tu: Quien eres y que haces aquí?!

¿?: Si te digo quien soy me darás otro golpe en la cara? - se descubre el rostro -

Tu: Eh? Hi-Hiroto!? - sorprendida - pero como..

Hiroto: - te jala hacia el para así abrazarte -

Tu: - con enfado - DÉJAME! SUÉLTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ALÉJATE DE MI!

Hiroto: No lo are. No asta decirte lo que en verdad pasó - se aferra mas, no le importaba que le pegaras -

Tu: No hay nada de que hablar, tsk YA TODO LO DEJASTE CLARO ESE DÍA ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ! - llorando -

Hiroto sentía como tus lagrimas caían sobre su hombro, te separo para verte el rostro.

Hiroto: TN...Gomen - Acaricia tu mejilla -

Tu:...

Hiroto te empezó a contar lo que realmente ocurrió y poco a poco tu expresión cambio a una mas tranquila.

Tu: Así que todo eso pasó porque te negaste a obedecer las ordenes de la familia Shida

(La familia Shida es a la que perteneció a tu "mejor amiga" que fue contratada para matarte al menos que hiroto hiciera lo que ella quisiera )

Hiroto: Si, pero yo les había dejado claro que jamas te dejaría, pero lo tomaron mal y realizaron un plan para que tu te alejaras de mi.

Tu: Si, por eso contrataron a mi amiga porque ella era la mas metida en la relación que tuvimos.

Hiroto: Después se supo que murió en un accidente. Así lo dejaron el claro pero la verdad es que la asesinaron a sangre fría.

Tu: - ocultas el rostro - si...

Hiroto: Que pasa TN?...

Tu: Hiroto...si te dijera quien la mato que arias?

Hiroto:...Quien quiera que sea lo entregaría a la policía porque aun sigue prófugo

Tu: Entiendo..si eso significa meter a un buen amigo verdad?...- levantas el rostro - Fue ... -Suspenso-

Hiroto: -sorprendido-

El siguiente capitulo se sabra quien fue el asesino.

Fin del capitulo, fue algo corto por falta de imaginación. XD


	3. Chapter 3: El Asesino y La Declaración

Capitulo 3: El Asesino y La Declaración de Tenma

Esperando la respuesta muy impaciente, a Hiroto le sudaba la frente. Mientra tu estabas preocupada y asustada por lo que hibas a decir.

Tu: El asesino fue ...Kidou Sama -triste-

Hiroto: -sorprendido- Que?! No puede ser. Kidou no seria capaz de tal cosa.

Tu: Lo se - le miras - Pero se que lo hizo para protegerme. Kidou Sama desde que estabamos en la secundaria siempre me protegia como a su hermana haruna.

Hiroto: Entiendo pero que vamos a hacer - preocupado -

Tu: Yo tomare la responsabilidad - muy segura de mi misma -

Hiroto: NO! no dejare que eso pase - Grita preocupado y te abraza-

Tu: Hiroto...no puedo dejar que se lleven a Kidou...

Hiroto: TN...

Tu: Hiroto... - Suspira-

Hiroto: Hablaremos de esto despues. Vere que podemos hacer. Hablare con Kidou - se va directo a la puerta -

Tu: (Solo por esta vez)- mas tranquila- Nos vemos

Hiroto cierra la puerta y se va

Tu: Me pregunto si aun se mira bien sin lentes. jejeje Hiroto Kun

En otro lugar se encontraba kidou junto a Endo

Endo: Kidou crees seguir con esto? -mirando el atardecer-

Kidou: Sabes muy bien que lo hice por el bien de TN -mirando el atardecer-

Endo suspira sabia que era verdad, Kidou había salvado tu vida.

Al siguiente dia estabas en el entrenamiento junto con Tenma.

Tenma: Vamos TN tu puedes - animandote -

Tu: Tenma Kun - roja como un tomate, tenias sentimientos por Tenma por ahora el era el dueño de tu corazón - Toma esto - Chutas a la porteria y anotas -

Tenma: Muy bien hecho TN

\- tomandote de la mano - vamos mi tia Aki nos preparo la cena

Tu: Esta bien que valla? - te sonrrojas -

Tenma: Claro jejeje -Sonrie-

Llegaron al departamento y Aki estaba esperandolos

Aki: Bienvenido Tenma, TN -sonriente como siempre -

Pasaron a la casa, Tenma y tu platicaban muy felices.

Tenma: Tengo algo que decirte TN, podemos ir a mi cuarto? - serio -

Tu: Claro. - fuimos para su cuarto y lo primero que tenma hizo fue tomarte de la mano y abrazarte - Tenma Kun... pasa algo?

Tenma: No puedo ocultar mis sentimientos por ti. TN me gustas mucho - sonrrojado -

Tu: - muy sonrrojada - Tenma Kun...

Cercas del departamento se encontraba Kidou, Hiroto y Endo.

Kidou: Te lo dijeron, verdad - muy serio -

Hiroto: La misma TN me lo dijo - igual de serio, acomoda sus lentes -

Kidou: Me vas a entregar?

Hiroto: No. Aparte lo hago por TN, se muy bien que no fue tu culpa. Solo querias protegerla.

Kidou: - sonrie - si no lo hubiera hecho me hubiera arrepentido

Endo: Entonces, quieren jugar al futbol? - sonriente -

Hiroto y Kidou: Claro!


	4. Chapter 4: Jamas Cambiaras

**_Capitulo 4: Jamas Cambiaras_**

Tu: Tenma kun -sonrojada-

Tenma: Esperare tu respuesta TN -serio y sonrojado-

Te pusiste a pensar (Que hago me gusta Tenma kun pero también me gusta hiroto QUE HAGO?! )

Tu: Esto.. Si -muy roja-

Tenma: Eh? -sonrie como siempre - TN

Tu: (Solo por mientras asta que mis sentimientos estén en orden) - abrazaste a Tenma -

Aki toca la puerta de la habitación haciendo que tenma se separara de ti rápidamente y muy sonrojado.

Mas tarde

Hiroto estaba con su tablet creándose una cuenta de Face (Yo: Jajaja xD)

Encontró tu perfil y te mando solicitud.

En tu casa

Tu: mm? Hiroto Kiyama.. - te sorprendes y aceptas-

Con Hiroto

Hiroto: oh. Ya acepto -sonríe, hiroto tenia agregados a Endo,Kidou, Tu, Fubuki, Gouenji etc.-

Al día siguiente Tenma y Tu se decidieron a salir juntos. Eran "novios" en secreto De repente apareció Natsumi detras de un poste, los estaba espiando.

Natsumi: - sonriente- Tienen una cita.. pff al menos se que tiene novio. Ademas de que me preocupo si yo soy la esposa de Endo. jejeje

Mientras tanto Tenma y Tu se fueron a lo oscurito donde nadie podia verlos.

Tenma: TN..etto - acerca su rostro hacia el tuyo - no puedo contenerme mas...

Tu: -Muy roja- etto...

Tenma te beso en los labios mientras te abrazaba.

Tenma: Jejeje - muy sonrojado - volvamos, ire a dejarte a tu casa

Tu: si

Tenma: Eh! pero si es.. - se sonroja mucho -

Tu: Hiroto... - Viste lo mas horrible, Hiroto tomando la mano de otra chica y se veía muy feliz-

Tenma: Esto...

Tu: Esto... quieres jugar al fútbol?! - quitando lo incomodo de la situación -

Tenma: Claro!

Después de jugar, Tenma te acompaño asta tu casa. Tenma y Tu se la pasaron muy bien. Pero algo andaba mal.

Sentías un pinchazo en el corazón.

Tu: Que es esto lo que siento?...porque me siento tan...destrozada y triste... - comienzas a llorar -

Mas tarde Hiroto estaba frente a tu casa.

Hiroto: -toca el timbre- Espero le guste

Tu: - Abres la puerta - En que le puedo ayu...dar...Hiroto? Ocurre algo? - Con ojos hinchaditos de tanto llorar -

Hiroto: Eh? TN te encuentras bien? - preocupado ocultando el regalo-

Tu: Perdon no es nada jejeje

Hiroto: - sonrie - esta bien, tengo algo para ti

Tu: Hiroto - tenias en tus manos un peluche en especial era un conejito - Kawaii

Hiroto: Siempre te han gustado los conejos.

Tu: Siii mucho jeje - Muy feliz -

Hiroto: Jamas Cambiaras - te abraza -

Hiroto jamas cambiara, siempre tan amable y gentil. Casi perfecto.

Fin del capitulo


	5. Chapter 5: Años Atrás (Recuerdos)

**_Capitulo_** ** _5:_** ** _Años_** ** _atras_**

((Hace años atras en el raimon))

Tenias 10 años estabas en camino para la secundaria raimon a ver a los jugadores. Tenias el cabello corto y por tu forma de vestir parecías un niño.

Tu: Así que es aquí donde los de la selección de japón entrenan - muy emocionada - ya quiero ver! - corres pero no te diste cuenta de que llegaste al campo de fútbol y un balón se aproximaba a ti - Eh?! A LA PUTA! - el balon dio directo a tu rostro, caes al suelo - X.X

Tres chicos aparecieron

Hiroto: Estas bien? -preocupado te ayuda a levantarte - no deberías andar distraído. Te podrías lastimar niño.

Tu: Eh? (niño?) - confundida -

Kidou: Que haces aquí? Vienes a ver a alguien?

Tu: Esto a ver a la selección de japón - al hablar todos se quedaron con la boca abierta -

Hiroto: Perdón No fue mi intención haberte dicho niño - aun sorprendido -

Tu: No pasa nada - sonríes - es mi culpa por llevar esta ropa -

Kidou: Mi nombre es Yuuto Kidou mucho gusto -sonríe-

Hiroto: Yo me llamo Hiroto Kiyama un gusto

Tu: Mi nombre es TN TA

(TN: Tu Nombre TA: Tu Apellido)

Desde lejos endo les grita para que regresaran. Te quedaste viendo el entrenamiento a un lado de Aki y las demás.

Tu: Hiroto, Kidou Sama - te acercas a ellos -

Kidou: Sama?! -sonrojado- no suena nada mal

Empezaste a salir con Hiroto y ya saben lo que paso, la gran desgracia de su separación.

Desde ese entonces te empezaste a llevar bien con los chicos fue una época muy hermosa para ti. claro que habían cosas que no querías recordar pero sabias lo que realmente significaban.

Kidou te protegió, Hiroto te protegió. Eso era lo único que importaba, el pasado lo superaste.

Fin del capitulo, se que fue muy corto pero es lo único que recuerdo.


End file.
